Touch sensitive displays are a well-known solution for user interfaces. The display senses the position of the touch on the screen. Additional features may be utilized in the user interface when the display detects the force of the touch—for example, the user may apply more force against the display to increase a displayed value on the screen. Current trends of the mobile or hand-held devices focus on thinner devices. The sensors sensing the force are aimed to be thin and/or light in order to fit into the device stack that forms the smartphone or any other device. A complex structure would require multiple layers on the display stack, thereby increasing the thickness of the display. The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known displays with force sensors.